Dance With Me
by Danii Flame
Summary: They met at a club. Danced together for two years. Sora's finally going to ask for his name. He get's alot more than just his name... And Cloud doesn't know how to be quiet!  RIKUSORA YAOI Sora POV


Popped into my head months ago. I only just finished it. heh heh...

WARNING! Desciptive Sex of the MALEXMALE category! Don't like, than don;t be an idiot! DON'T READ!  
To the rest, welcome. Please keep your hands to yourself at all times. Keep tissues at hand as nosebleeds tend to occure. And please, enjoy the read!

* * *

The music pumped out the large speakers on the walls, bodies rubbed against each other in time to the beat. It was hot, crowded, and all in all, heaven. This was the type of place I lived for. Every Saturday night, you would find me here. This was a vast known bisexual/gay club. It ranged from the young kids at fifteen to the older eighteen year olds. This was a place where no one cared what your gender, or sexual orientation was. We all danced with whoever we wanted to. This place was free of alchohol, as none of us were old enough to drink.

So, that Saturday, I was found in my usual spot; the center of the dance floor, doing my 'thang', as Kairi says. I never really danced with anyone. Occasionally I got the male or female who thought they were in my league and tried to dance. It was a laughing matter. No one could really keep up with my moves. There was this one kid though, who could. And god, he was beautiful. The way his body would move against mine, in time to my movement, the small smirks and smiles he sent my way, the way his aquamarine eyes sparkled in the dim light, and the way his long, silverish hair would move behind him.

He had a great figure as well. He wasn't thin, but not fat. He had the type of body where if he were to wrap his arms around you, you'd definately feel safe. Like you belong. I would know. He held me once. Only because I fainted from dehydration. He's got wonderful muscles, you can just tell he works out. And his arse. GOD! It's a peice of art! The work of the Gods!

I was dancing to a heavy beat, when two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist from behind, and a male body pressed up against my back. Without needing to turn around, I could tell it was him. He had a fresh rain scent about him. His scent always took over my senses. In time with the song, I ground back against him, and he pressed forward into me. Smirking, I turned around and looked him in the eye. He cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

We started moving together, his arms holding my hips, my hands resting on his finely sculpted chest, working up towards his shoulders. Totally ignoring everyone around us, we lost ourselves in the music. As we got more and more into the movements, he pulled me flush against him. I could hear, as well as feel, him softly singing the words of the song.

Every time I met with him, I felt closer to him. My heart became attached to the beautiful male that held me. On more than one occasion, I longed for those luscious lips to descend upon mine, for him to claim me, heart, body, and soul. Funny thing is, I don't even know his name. I've been coming to this club since I was fifteen, I am now seventeen. I've been dancing with this man since I started coming here. We talked between dances, sometimes even went outside for a break, and we talked there as well. He knows my name. I love it when he says it, it makes me turn to Sora Flavoured Goo. Over the two years I have known this man, I've slowly fallen in love with him.

I've not dated since I met him. I'm seventeen, and have never had sex, nor have I even been kissed! It's a little sad, but I'm saving it all for the man I dance with at the club. Sometimes, when we dance really close, he kisses my neck. Just feathery light kisses here and there. But he's never moved further than my neck.

After a couple songs, he grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. When we got out the doors, he sighed, dropping my hand. "Alot more people there than I've seen in awhile." He flashed a grin. I smiled back.

"Yea, I guess." He chuckled and ruffled my hair. One of the reasons I don't know his name, is the fact that I've never asked. I decided that I _should_ know his name. So, I spoke up. "Hey.. you never have told me your name."

He looked at me and laughed. "It's been two _years_, Sora, and now you finally decide you want to know my name?" He smiled. I blushed. I felt a little stupid. "It's Riku." Riku.. I liked it. He laughed at me again. "So, want to go back in, or do you want to go find somewhere quieter to hang out?"

I smiled. "Somewhere quieter would be a great change of scene." He smiled back and took my hand again and started towards the small Bubble Tea shop down the street. I loved Bubble Tea, but I couldn't remember if I've told him this.

Once inside, we ordered what we wanted and took our seats. "So, Riku, how old are you? What school do you go to? Where do you live?" I fired my questions at him.

Riku held up his hands. "Hold up there." He chuckled. "Eighteen, graduated from Destiny High, and as to where I live, you'll find out later." He smirked and cocked an eye brow. I smiled and nodded. "Now, you. Where do you live, So-ra?"

My heart skipped a beat. Smirking, I replied the same way he had. "You'll find out later." He laughed and shook his head.

"You are too much, kid."

Our drinks arived and we sat in a comfortable quiet. Well, until he decided to choke on a tapioca pearl. I rushed over to him and started patting his back. Panicing, I placed my hand on his throat and started to massage it while gently patting his back. That seemed to do it as he stopped coughing and swallowed.

"Jesus! What the hell was that?!" I asked, taking my seat again.

Laughing, Riku shook his head. "I've never done that before." He grinned and rubbed the back of his head. He looked adorable like that. "Sora?" I nodded at him, letting him know I was listening, "Want to maybe come hang out at my place?"

Surprised, I only stared at him, my mouth hanging open a bit. He was inviting me over to his house?!? I was totally shocked, but extremely excited. Quickly, I nodded my head. "Ye-yea! I'd love to!"

He smiled brightly. A smile that let me know he was incredibly relieved I had accepted the invitation. We agreed to quickly finish our drinks before heading out. The night air was nice and crisp against my skin. It felt nice. The spring nights here on Destiny Islands were incredible. Never too cold, never too hot.

We walked side by side, my hand itching to be held by his. A couple of times, I went to take his hand, brushed mine against his, then quickly pulled back. It was horrible! I had no idea why I was so shy about it! I guess he sensed it or something. He grabbed my hand firmly in his, linking our fingers. Looking over at me, he smiled. Blushing, I smiled back. His hand was warm and mine fit perfectly in it. Silently, I enjoyed his presence beside me and his hand clutching mine.

We arrived at his apartment shortly after. It wasn't big, nor small, but it was comfortable. I was envious. I didn't even live on my own. Well, I wasn't old enough. I lived with my older brother, Leon, and his boyfriend, Cloud (The fag gene runs in our family). The walls were a simple beige colour, the love seat and couch were greenish-grey colour. He had a simple telivision set against the wall, facing towards the door. A plant here and there added a dash of green around the apartment. All in all, it was nice. I found myself hoping I would be able to spend more time here with him.

Removing our shoes, we approached the love seat. "What did you have in mind for the evening, Riku?" I questioned, turning my bright blue eyes towards him.

Plopping down on one side of the love seat, he patted the other one. "Oh, I don't know. Watch a movie or something. I got popcorn." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Giggling, I sat beside him. Popcorn was the magic word. "Movie and popcorn." He chuckled and nodded.

"I'll go make popcorn then." He got up and walked towards the kitchen.

So, while he got everything ready, I decided to take in the rest of my surroundings. I felt nothing but comfortable.

"My moves are in the drawer of the television stand," Riku called to me from the kitchen over the sounds of freshly popping popcorn. "Choose one."

I called back an "Okay" and padded over to said drawer. Opening it, I was shocked to find nothing but DVDs. And lots of them. With a grin, I set to finding something. For a moment, I was distracted by the wonderful scent of butter and popcorn. It's always been a favourite smell. Getting over it, I turned back to the DVDs, trying to find something. With a whoop, I closed the drawer, chosen movie in hand.

As Riku walked back into the living room with a big bowl of popcorn, I bounced over to him. Stealing a handful of popcorn, I handed him the movie. He smiled and grabbed it. "Let me set this down, then I'll put it on." He paused after seeing what movie it was. "You sure you want to watch this?"

I nodded and bounced in my seat on the couch. Shaking his head, he set things up for our movie. Still looking at me wearily, he settled beside me, pulling the popcorn between us. Turning to the lamp beside him, he turned it off, plunging us in darkness, save for the blue light of the television screen. I grabbed the DVD Player remote and pressed play, a small smile on my lips. I'd never seen the move. Should be interesting.

A woman appeared on the screen. One of those you would see in an OLD movie. Dancing around, taking a cake out of the stove. Then music filled the room as clips of explosions flashed on the television screen, as well as the title being quickly displayed. The Hills Have Eyes. I was all fine, thinking, '_Oh, just showing us nucleur bombing footage.'_. Well, that was until a quick... screech.. like sound quickly interupted the music and a picture of a... mutated... person... entered the screen. Me, being a wuss, jumped, heart racing. Beside me, I could hear Riku giggle. Yea, fucking giggle. With a sneer, I turned and continued on as if nothing happened.

Too bad that the screeching sound happened more than once. Along with the pictures of the mutated. And of course, I jumped every time. And everytime, Riku would giggle at me. But, I have to admit, if I had been in his position, I would have fill out laughed. I must have looked hilarious.

Now, if you're thinking I'll give away the movie, think again. Go watch it. When the movie started, I was full out ready for anything it had to throw at me. Or so I thought. I jumped everytime. It was mad! During a particularly.. freaky part, I grabbed onto Riku. He tensed slightly, but than positioned himself so that I was nestled in his arms, head against his chest. As I sat there with him, i could hear, as well as feel, his heartbeat. The only time there was a change in the steady beat was when I clutched him harder, burried my head against his chest, or tried to move closer. Other than that, it was like the movie didn't even phase him.

Finally, when it was over, I was basically curled up in his lap. The popcorn had been totally forgotten by me, as the movie was too gross for me to be able to stomach anything. But looking at the empty bowl, I could tell Riku was totally unaffected.

"Geez, Sora. You picked it, yet barely watched it." He sniggered.

Glaring at him, I swatted his shoulder before sitting proprly beside him again. "It was.. Ew. I wasn't expecting it to be like that."

With a giggle, he stood up and stretched. I, too, stretched, but from my position on the love seat. Glancing around at the clock, I gasped as I saw the time. "Shit! two o'clock!"

Looking at it as well, Riku sighed. "I'm not sending you home." He said, looking back to me.

Staring at him in bewilderment, I found myself demanding why the hell not.

Glaring at me, he pointed to the clock. "Sora, are you dumb?" I chose not to dignify that with a response. "There are creeps out there. Just, call your brother and explain to him why you wont be home."

With a nod, I took the cordless phone he handed me. I held my breath as I waited for Leon to answer. He was going to be pissed. Finally, his gruff voice came through the receiver. _"Hello?" _Yup. Pissed alright.

I cleared my throught. "Erm.. Leon? It's... it's Sora."

There was a pause.

_"Sora? Where the hell are you?" _His voice hissed. Ouch. I could see, in my mind, his stony stare, a look that only a few people could decipher. It was the calm before the storm. If I didn't explain right away... Leon would scream.

"I'm at a friends. I'm... I'm staying the night?" Oh, god, I was hoping that would be the right answer.

_"What friend?"_

"Riku." I said without thinking. Totally forgetting that they didn't know his name. Hell! I didn't even know his name until earlier!

_"Who?"_

"Sorry. You know.. The.. erm... guy from the club?" He would know who I was talking about then.

_"Oh. Him." _He still didn't sound pleased, all though not as pissed as before.

Another voice came from the phone. _"Sora's finally gonna get LAID!"_

I'm pretty sure my face went completely white. Cloud. Cloud had been listening on the other phone... Cloud had just screamed that... Shifting my gaze to Riku, I knew he had heard it too from the smirk on his face.

"Anyway..." I continued, albeit a little shaky. "Just... just letting you know where I am. Good night Leon. Cloud."

_"Protection, Sora!"_ Cloud sang.

_"Night."_ Leon said, before hanging up.

There was a little giggle from the other end, no doubt from Cloud, before the line went dead.

Hanging up, I handed Riku his phone. "So.. erm.. where am I sleeping?"

He smiled and motioned for me to follow. He brought me to a room, no doubt his room, that had two beds, two desks, one with a laptop on it and the other with books and scattered papers, two dressers, and a closet.

"My roommate isn't here this weekend, so you can have either my bed, or hers, I don't mind." He grinned and flipped on the light.

With light in the room, I could see just how... messy their room was compared to whatever else I'd seen of the apartment. There were clothes strewn all over the floor, dressers, and beds. Papers littered here and there as well. It was still nothing compared to my room though.

"Sorry about the mess." he chuckled.

Telling him I didn't mind, I took the bed closest to the window, near the desk with the laptop. Sitting on it, a fresh rain smell overtook my senses. It was RIku's bed. He confirmed it and took a seat on the other bed. Suddanly, a thought came to mind. A thought that made my stomach clench and my heart weaken.

"Erm.. Riku... You're roommates a girl, right?" He nodded. "Well... are you two.. involved or anything?" His bewildered look made me elaborate. "I mean.. because.. well... you two share a bedroom and everything. Like.. wouldn't it be uncomfortable to share sleeping quarters with someone of the... opposite sex if you aren't... involved?"

He took a few seconds to let everything I said sink in before he burst out laughing. I sat and scowled as I waited for him to compose himself.

"Oh.. god! Sora! No no no!" He chuckled. "She's been my friend since I was three. As for being uncomfortable sharing a room with someone of the.. opposite sex... there's no problem there. We're both gay." He started laughing again.

My heart raced. Gay? Yes!

"Okay."

He got up and searched through his dresser and threw me a pair of sleeping pants and grabbed a pair for himself.

After we changed, we cleared off the beds and climbed in after he switched the lights off.

The room was silent, save for the sound of our irregular breathing. Now I was starting to feel uncomfortable. Rolling over onto my side, I looked towards the bed Riku was laying in. I could see his outline in the dark room, could tell he was laying on his back. The only indication that he was asleep was his breathing. I tossed again, onto my other side and sighed heavily. After a couple seconds, I tossed again, onto my stomache. Growling, I burried my face deep into his pillow and inhaled. It was nice, but not helping any.

I shifted back onto my back and Riku sat up.

"Having problems there?" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I can't get comfortable." I whined, pouting into the darkness.

I heard him shift in the bed and than his soft footfalls heading towards where I lay. He pulled the blanket aside and told me to scoot over. Doing as I was told, I felt the bed dip as he climbed in beside me. He layed down, turning to face me. I looked at him and smiled faintly. With a soft smile, he pulled me closer to him. When I right against him, my head leying against his chest, he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me.

"Comfortable now?" I nodded and closed my eyes.

We layed in a comfortable silence for quite some time until I looked up into his aquamarine eyes.

God, he was beautiful. The urge to kiss him was strong. Almost too strong to resist. I wanted so bad to do it. He was gay. Which meant he was interested in men. But was he interested in me? I looked into his eyes and all hesitations flew out the window. I leaned up and softly placed my lips onto his.

My heart swelled. His lips were full and soft. Everything I had always thought they would be.

I started to pull back when he didn't respond, but before I got too far, his hand reached up and pushed my head back towards his. I felt his lips descend upon mine. I moaned quietly at the comtact, feeling my body grow hot. When his tongue prodded my lips, I nearly swooned. Slowly, I opened up to him, allowing him to plunge deep into my mouth. His sweet, demanding tongue played with mine, rubbing against it, teasing me.

When we pulled away, a string of saliva still connected us. Panting for breath, I looked into his eyes. My body grew even hotter at the hungry gaze he was giving me. I pushed my body flush against his, my hands going to his hard, naked chest. I kissed him, swiping my tongue across his lips. I rolled my hips experimentally against him. He moaned and ground back against me. I did it again and he surprised me by rolling me onto my back and stradling me.

He was gasping for breath, eyes shut tightly. He looked to be in pain. I guess the erection he had accumulated was the source of that look.

"Sora." He rasped out. Lust controlled his voice, every word spoken made my body temperature rise even higher. "If you wish to walk out of here tomorrow with your virginity intact, stop." He looked me in the eye and the hunger I saw there made me gasp. "If you continue to act like this, I may not be able to stop myself."

I panted as well. There was no doubt in my mind that this man could make me soar to heights I'd never even dreamt of. Knowing what could very well happen, I arched my back and pressed my lower body to his, knowing full well he could feel my very own erection.

With a growl, he ground down on my hips, his lips hungrily claiming mine. I moaned as he thrust his lower body against mine. Every thrust created the most excited feelings I had ever experianced.

His hands explored my body, leaving a trail of fire where ever his fingers touched. Soon his mouth was making a trail of it's own. Started from my lips, traveling down my neck and to my chest. From there he traveled lower until he reached my bellybutton. His tongue swirled inside of it and I arched against him. Lord, it was erotic.

I felt his hands grab ahold of the pajama bottoms he had thrown to me. Slowly, he started to pull them, and the boxers, down. Lifting my hips, I allowed him to continue. Pulling them clear off of me, he threw them to the ground. With a wicked smirk, Riku's hand latched onto my throbbing erection, slowly stroking me. Moaning, my hands gripped the bed sheets below me. Looking up at him, I frowned.

"You're... wearing... too many... clothes!" I rasped out.

With a chuckle, Riku let go of my aching member and sat up. He made a big show of slowly removing his sleeping garments. Once exposed, I unabashedly eyes his naked form. He was marvelous. Everything about him. And wow, was he well hung. I ached to take his engorged erection into my mouth. To slowly run my tongue from the base to tip.

I sat up and pushed him back. He looked a little surprised at first, but calmed slightly when I wrapped my hand around him. Bending my head, I licked his tip. He moaned and I slipped it into my mouth.

Seeing as I was inexperianced, I had really no idea what I was doing. But I must have been doing something good for he was slightly bucking into my mouth. Pulling my mouth from his member, I moved my kissed up his stomache, across his chest and to his mouth. I plunged my tongue into his mouth and a battle of dominance took place. Giving in, I let him win and lead me onto my back again.

He straddled me again and slowly ground his erection against mine. With a cry, I bucked up to gain more contact. A slow pace started, soft, slow thrusts against me, before he started moving a bit faster. When I felt myself on the edge of release, he stopped and pulled away. With a whine, I sat up and watched what he was doing.

He was rummaging around in the bottom drawer of his dresser. Comming back up, he smiled and showed me a container of cream.

"Wouldn't want it to be too painful for you." He smiled before opening the container.

Scooping a little amount onto his fingers, he then placed it back on the floor. I layed on my back again at his command, watching him. He leaned up and kissed me. I was so into the kiss, that I failed to noticed when his hand crept down my body, towards my entrance. I finally took notice when one of his fingers wiggled inside.

"Ah!" I gasped. It slightly stung, and was just slightly uncomfortable.

Riku continued to kiss me while moving his finger in and out slowly, giving me time to adjust to the feeling. It wasn't uncomfortable for too long. Soon it was feeling most pleasureable. When I moaned and started pushing against his finger, he added another one.

Again I gasped as it stung more. But Riku just trailed kisses down my neck and and started thrusting his fingers again, this time scissoring them, stretching me. This time when I moaned with pleasure, he pulled them out. I looked at him questionably. When he picked up the container of cream again, I knew what he was going to do.

I sat up and stilled his hand.

"I.. I want to do it.." I trailed off, staring him in the eye.

With a nod and a smile, he allowed me to dip my hand in the cream. Once it was settled back down, I reached over and grabbed ahold of his length. He moaned and gasped as I slowly covered his member. Looking down, he grabbed my hand and pulled it away.

With a shaky breath, I layed back again. Looking up at him, I nodded my consent before squeezing my eyes shut, knowing there would be pain. Riku grabbed my legs and put them over his shoulders, angling himself at my entrance. I could feel his erection pressing against the skin.

"Sora... There are two ways I can do this." I nodded, letting him know I was listening. "I can go slowly, inch by inch, so you can adjust. Or... I can just go. What do you want."

"Just... Ju-just go!" I told him, panting.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth there was an incredible pain. I sceamed out, accidentally clenching my inner muscles, causing me more pain. I could feel the sting of unshed tears in my eyes. And the pain. The pain of being stretched. Stretched much wider than two fingers. I felt like I was being split in half.

"I'm sorry." Riku whispered, looking down at me, holding himself as still as possible.

I took another couple of seconds before wiggling a little underneath him. Most of the pain had disipated, so I moved a little more, smirking up at him.

"Going to move... anytime soon?"

He smiled before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. It was gentle and slow while I still grew accostomed to having him inside of me. A few gasps of pain escaped me. But they didn't last long.

He touched something inside of me that made it difficult for me not to scream. It was wonderful! He grinned and told me he'd found my prostate right before angling and hitting it again, this time harder. My gasps, moans, and cries of his name urged him on. I cried faster, Riku went faster. I cried harder, Riku fucked me harder. Soon we had built up such a speed, I was almost surprised I wasn't hurting. Still, I cried out for him, called his name, gave him my demands.

Reaching down, Riku grabbed my hardened member and stroked intime to his thrust. My cried became louder, more desperate. Still, he listened to my requests.

And than, that moment of heavenly bliss arrived. I came with a cry of his name, arching into him, spilling my seed onto both our stomaches. My muscles clenched around him, sending him spiraling into his own release. With a final thrust, deep into me, he spilled everything he had whilst calling out for me.

He collapsed beside me, still burried deep. I groaned and wrapped my arms around him. I muttered to him my praise, feeling him softly kiss my temple. When he finally did pull out, we both gasped.

Covering ourselves proporly with the blankets, I snuggled up to him. We mumbled a quick good night and were soon fast asleep.

The next morning, I awoke to being spooned by Riku, his already erect member pushing against my backside. Turning my head, I could see that he was still asleep. With a sly smile, I slowly reached down to grab the container of cream. Once I thought I had a liberal amount on my finger, I set it back down. Slowly, I inserted the finger into my entrance. It was a little painful, but as much as the previous night.

Finishing up with that, I removed my finger and softly grabbed ahold of Riku's member. Slowly, I eased back onto it. With a gasp, I had pushed back all the way. I heard a moan from behind me and knew Riku has woken up.

"So-Sora." He groaned. I slowly moved my hips, sliding him out of me. Right before he was all the way out, I quicklyPushed myself back, hard. We moaned simultaneously.

Riku gripped my hips and rolled over so that he was on his back with me ontop of him. I sat up, still seated on his rock hard erection. With Riku gripping my hips, I started a rythim. Soon enough, we were both coming and calling each other's names.

I removed myself from him and layed beside him, my head resting on his chest.

"Good morning, Riku."

"Mmm. Good morning to you. Lovely way to wake up." He chuckled, the sound vibrating in his chest.

I moved my head to look him in the eye.

"I hope it doesn't seem too soon, but we have known each other for two years. So..." I hesitated, not knowing if he would accept my confession or not. "I love you."

Riku beamed and gathered me in his arms. "I love you too, Sora."

My heart felt like it was going to explode! It was absolutely awesome! I thought nothing would bring me down from my high.

Until Riku answered his ringing phone with his husky tone and Cloud's voice rang from the speaker as he screamed.

"SORA GOT LAID, LEON!"

* * *

I want to know what you think. Good, bad, not developed enough? Please tell me. I strive on your comments! 


End file.
